Opening Day
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my continuing series of my OC Zach Hotchner. Through some magic of a special friend of the Hotchner family that has some serious "pull", Zach and Caleigh's family get to enjoy the Opening Day at new SunTrust Park.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! With some more love from my OC Zach Hotchner. But before I get into the main part of the story, I need to bundle up a couple things from two precious stories.**

 **This story, as you can already guess, is lots of love and lots of family. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I totally hate to do this. But I must to keep the FF Gestapo off my arse. All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **I promised you all I'd give you the true CM. I deliver; in my world.**

 ***Jedi Master bow***

Chapter 1

The Annandale Central High School basketball players nervously sat around their hotel rooms in Richmond Virginia. They were waiting for the appointed time to head to the campus of VCU to play in the Virginia State Division 3 Championship Game. Some were listening to music; others were playing video games. Each player's cell phone pinged with a new Twitter message to the _AnnandaleCHSHoop_ s account. They all quickly looked at the message and smiled at the sender. _TheCobra_31_.

 _Hey guys! Play hard and be a team. Best of luck! Special vid compliments of my wife Caleigh Cal31Zach, VicTXAndy and our dog Lexie since I can't be there. #DayJob_ The boys all opened the video to Caleigh holding up a sign. "GO" it said, in big red letters. Lex picked up a sign off the ground and held it in her teeth. "CARDS," it read in red letters as well. Caleigh flashed up her sign again. The boys all smiled.

-00CM00-

The Annandale Central School District was the top school district in the southern suburbs of DC. Their scholastic testing scores along with the school's reputation for top notch athletics for both sexes attracted many new families to the once was known as old school district. The area was thriving again.

But there was one problem; that attracted too many new students into the school district. While the high school that Zach attended still served the needs of its students with ease, the elementary and middle school students, including Jack, faced over-crowded facilities. In 2015, the voters in the district agreed with the school board and overwhelming approved building a new high school to face the district's need to expand their classroom future. The school that Zach graduated from was now an Intermediate school for grades three through five. With an area of the school that was now the community's Senior Center. The new, enlarged (for the upcoming surge of pupils) and high tech high school opened in the fall of 2016.

Dallas Everett, the head of the school district's IT Department, looked at Dr. Shaw. "We're good to go," he smiled.

Shaw looked at Everett. "He sent the video to you?" They both could hear the sirens of the fire trucks bringing the Division 3 Virginia State High School State Champion Boys' Basketball team home getting closer.

Everett smiled. "You doubt that Doc? The kid is good." He sent the video screen back into the ceiling. They pulled on their spring coats and went outside the doors of the new high school to join the throng of Central fans that were waiting to welcome the State Champs home.

Aaron, Beth and Jack were among the crowd along with the LaMontagne's. Jack and Henry played basketball during the winter in "club leagues" according to their age level, coached by the new input of young parents. A couple of players from the high school team always showed up at their practices to help out and support them. The entire team took turns supporting the next generation of players. The two families stood with some of the other parents and their sons that played together.

David Rossi walked up to join them. Beth looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Dave smiled. "I might have got a text from someone that said maybe I should."

Will had Michael on his shoulders as the fire trucks approached. Henry looked at Hotch. "Uncle Aaron, I can't see." Aaron smiled, pulling Henry onto his shoulders.

Beth rubbed Jack's back. "You OK?"

Jack smiled. "I'm good Beth; I can see." The town's fire trucks rounded the corner to the new high school much like Jack went through for two years when Zach was playing baseball for Central.

The crowd, once inside the gym, watched as each player, wearing their gold medals, slapped the Cardinal logo imbedded into the gym floor like Zach did as they entered to the roaring crowd. Orrin entered last, hoisting up the championship trophy to the crowd. He put the trophy on the gym floor, knelt down and kissed the floor logo. The crowd roared more.

After the mayor's and superintendent of the school district speeches, Dr. Shaw walked to the microphone. He smiled. "Congratulation guys and coaches; welcome home." The crowd deeply applauded. Shaw smiled at them. "You've got a special message you need to see." Shaw pointed at the video screen that came down from the gym's ceiling.

Everett hit a button on his laptop. A video appeared. It was Zach taking a swing at batting practice. He walked out of the batting cage and looked into the camera wearing his Braves' batting practice jersey. "Welcome home State Champs! And congratulations guys and coaches! Good morning from Kissimmee, Florida and Champion Stadium at the ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex."

"We're getting ready to take on St. Louis around here for a preseason game. But I just wanted to send you all my deepest congratulations on a great season and bringing another state championship trophy home to Central High," Zach smiled. Jack smiled at Aaron.

"I was a little busy with my day job yesterday afternoon; but I watched the game last night. I'm so proud of you guys. You played your hearts out and you did it as a team. And my congratulations to the coaching staff as well," Zach smiled. "Coach Johnson," Zach beamed, pointing into the camera and then lightly slapping his chest. Nick shook his head like his players already were doing. "My deepest congratulations to you and Pat, Tim and Kyle."

Another person came into the video. Jack looked at Beth and Aaron. "It's Minnie!"

"Hey guys! Congratulations!"

"Guys; that's Minnie; as in Andy Minton, one of my groomsmen at Caleigh's and I wedding and soon to be in the rotation as a Braves' starting pitcher."

Another Braves' player came into the video, walking by. "Congrats Cardinals!"

"Guys; that Swannie; Dansby Swanson, our starting shortstop."

A large man jumped on Zach and Andy. Zach laughed. "This is our starting first baseman, Freddie "the Freeloader" Freeman," Zach smiled.

"Congrats State Champions," Freddie smiled into the camera.

Another man came into the video as Freddie moved to stand beside Andy. "Way to go guys!"

"And guys; this is Matt Kemp. Our team veteran that is the rock and mentor for our young team."

Zach held up his arm with an enclosed fist. "Way to go Cardinals, way to go," Zach chanted; something he had heard many times from the fans in the stands in his days at Central. Andy, Kemp and Freeman joined in. Swanson came back out of the batting cage to join them. The crowd joined in.

"Congrats guys!" Zach smiled, patting his chest and pointing at them. The team and coaching staff just shook their head at Zach's generous gesture. Aaron Hotchner proudly smiled.

"They're good," Jack said.

"Yeah champino, they are," Dave smiled, rubbing his back.

-00CM00-

Zach came out of the visitors' dugout at Citi Field in the southern suburbs of New York City as the Mets took batting practice and moved towards the Mets' dugout. Jose Reyes, the Mets' third baseman looked at him. "What the hell man?"

Zach smiled. "I have a promise to keep." He looked up into the stands to see George Sorenson, one half of the couple that was he and Caleigh's traveling partners on their honeymoon cruise, waving at him. George walked up to the railing along the dugout. He and Zach shared a hug and small talk. Zach pulled out a baseball from his back pocket and a pen. He signed the ball. Reyes walked up to the two of them, smiling.

"A little history," he questioned.

"Jose, George and his wife Helen made my wife and mine honeymoon cruise. They were our Caribbean island tour guides." George's youngest grandson smiled at Reyes.

"Give me that pen," Reyes smiled and added his signature as well, handing to the ball back to the boy.

Zach rubbed Jose's shoulder. "Thanks man," he smiled.

An hour later, most of the team, enjoying a late lunch were gathered in the Round Table Room. Dave lightly knocked on Aaron's door and stuck his head in Hotch's office. "Team meeting in the briefing room." Hotch looked at him. "OK, you argue with Garcia," Dave growled leaving the door. Hotch shook his head.

He walked into the room with the video screen showing the Opening Day ceremonies at Citi Field. The stadium public address announcer was just starting to introduce the Braves' reserve players. Mateo Cruz flew into the room. "Am I too late?"

JJ smiled. "Just in time Mat." Garcia punched a button on her computer that showed Emily watching on her laptop in London in a smaller screen of the video monitor in the bottom right corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Atlanta Braves to Citi Field." While most of the fans were respectful, given it was opening day, there were some "Boo's" heard through the stadium. The Braves and Mets were longtime rivals.

The PA announcer introduced Brent Snitker, the teams' manager and the first three players of the starting line-up with Freddie Freeman running out of the dugout last.

"Batting fourth for the Braves, number sixty-two, catcher Zach Hotchner." Zach ran out of the dugout.

Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "That's for you my friend," he proudly smiled.

"Congratulations Hotch," Emily smiled.

Aaron bowed his head a bit and then looked around the room. "Congrats boss man," Garcia smiled.

Mat Cruz stuck out his hand with his warm smile. "Congratulations Aaron. We all wanted to you to see that."

"Thank you Mat," Hotch said shaking his hand. He looked around the room. "My thanks to all of you. It means a lot to me." Dave rubbed his shoulder more.

Morgan got out of his chair and walked up to Hotch. "Congratulations man," he smiled, sharing a handshake. JJ was right behind him to give Aaron a hug. Reid, Tara, Kevin, Gina and Brian followed JJ with smiles.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shut the front door! You think I'm gonna end this at one of the Braves' arch rivals Opening Day? I love my mentor, a Mets fans, to the end of the world. But this is my story. I'm not giving my Jedi Master that; with deepest respect. *Jedi Knight bow***

 **Plus, SunTrust Park, the Braves' new home stadium needs to be opened; with a few extra peeps around. :D**

Chapter 2

Dave pulled into the Hotchner driveway a little after seven on a Thursday morning. He quietly made his way into the home through the garage, knowing the security code to open the garage door and then getting into the home. He walked in, noticing the Hotchner's two luggage bags by the door and added his own.

Walking into the kitchen, he smiled at Beth who was pouring a cup of coffee. She handed it to Dave while kissing his cheek. "You the only one up?"

Beth smiled. "Aaron is up, showered, shaved and ready to go. He's trying to pry Jack out of bed. We let him stay up last night to watch the game."

Dave smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "All fourteen innings?" Beth smiled with a nod. "I did too," Dave smiled again. "Thanks for the coffee. But I think I'm doing some snoozing today."

Beth laughed. "You won't be the only one."

Dave noticed a pan on the kitchen counter. "What's that?"

Beth smiled. "Haley's recipe for cinnamon rolls. Rachel is cooking the rest of our brunch. We don't fly until ten."

"Coffee to get me going and then a big breakfast," Dave smiled. "I'll conk out for the flight."

An hour later, Aaron pulled his SUV into the driveway of the Greystone home. Dave had to prod Jack to get out of the vehicle. "Uncle Dave, dad and Beth are letting me skip school for two days. I deserve a sleep in."

"And miss out on seeing Zach, Caleigh and Lex?"

Jack looked at him. "When you put it like that Uncle Dave….." he brightened, getting out the door.

"Wise decision my young friend," Dave winked at Aaron getting out as well.

Two black Cadillac SUVs pulled up to the curb in front of the Greystone house. Aaron eyed Dave. "My car service and my contribution. Shuddup and accept it."

"Busted dad," Jack yawned.

"I thought you were sleeping," Aaron said to Jack.

"Apparently not enough dad," Jack zinged.

Dave wickedly smiled at Aaron. "He did have the best mentor in the world to torment you."

"Which one: you or Zach?" Dave laughed, helping Aaron pull the luggage out of his SUV for the car service drivers.

They four of them walked into the Greystone home with Mike sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly. Tom shook his head at Aaron and Dave. "His company had two fire calls last night. He's pooped."

"After fourteen innings last night, he's not the only one," Aaron smiled.

"I hear that," Tom smiled. "But it was fun to see Zach get the winning home run." Aaron smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave's FBI credentials quickly got the group through the security gate at Executive Air at Dulles International a little after nine-thirty that morning. They group walked into the building.

Two pilots came out of a room. They smiled at the group. "Hi Aaron," Gary said, shaking Aaron's hand. He smiled at Dave. "Good to see you as well." Dave shook his hand.

"Hey Jack," Mike said, rubbing his shoulder.

"We just got our flight plan approved," Gary said. "We have to do a quick pre-flight check and then we'll get you all on board."

"Thank you," Aaron smiled.

"Why do I think this is too rich for me," Mike asked with a large yawn.

"I already know it's too rich for me," Tom added.

"Word dad," Caleb said.

Aaron smiled. "A little gift from John Schuerholz. We're flying to Atlanta on the Braves' private corporate jet."

Fifteen minutes later the eight of them got on the jet. Mike looked around. "Way too rich for me." He dove into one of the long couch seats.

"Not so fast Mike," Dave said, getting into the four top of seats with Aaron, Tom, and Jack. Beth and Rachel took their seats in the two top near the front of the jet. Caleb took the other long couch across from them. "Buckle up; FAA standards before you enjoy the luxury." Mike glared at him. "Just the rules kid; then I'm joining you. You weren't the only one that had a long night."

Less than thirty minutes later, Mike and Caleb were once again sleeping on the jet's couches. Dave and Tom pushed their seats back and joined them.

Aaron looked at Jack, pushing his seat back. "Wanna join the crowd buddy," he smiled.

Jack smiled, curling up next to his dad. Dave and Tom propped an eye open to smile at the two Hotchner's. Dave listened; the ladies were doing the same.

An hour and half later the group walked through the PrivateFly terminal at Atlanta-Hartsfield Airport with their luggage. A man held up a sign that said _David Rossi_. Aaron shot a look at Dave. He smiled. "My book agent knows people. I've got Schuerholz's private number as well. He supplied the jet; I supply the rides." Aaron just shook his head.

Tom and Rachel looked at Beth. "Really," Tom asked.

"Really," Beth smiled.

Forty minutes later, the two SUVs pulled into the driveway of the Lawrenceville, Georgia home of Zach and Caleigh. Caleigh came out of the front door and smiled at all of them as they got out. "Hi mom," she smiled, hugging Rachel. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too sweetheart."

"Hi dad," Caleigh said, giving Tom a huge hug.

"I've missed you my daughter," he smiled at her. "Where's Zach?"

Caleigh shook her head, reaching to give Beth a hug. "With the late game and their flight from Philly, he didn't crawl in bed with me until after five thirty this morning," she said, hugging Beth. "I'm letting him sleep."

"Where's Lex," Jack yawned with a question.

Caleigh smiled rubbing his head. "Sleeping with your brother; give me a hug and join them." Jack hugged her and headed inside. "Long night for him," Caleigh asked looking at Aaron as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah; Beth and I let him stay last night and watch the game."

Caleigh kissed his cheek and looked at Mike. "You look like shit."

"Thanks little sister," Mike said, pulling her off the ground for a hug. "I spent half my night fighting fires."

"Sounds like you all could use some more sleep," Caleigh said, hugging Caleb.

"We got some on our sweet ride. But that's a damn fast bird." Aaron and Dave shared a look, knowing the capabilities of a Gulf Stream jet, "Missed ya sis," Bub said.

Caleigh laughed, looking at her parents. "Now he gets it." They both smiled.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled.

"Three words that melt my heart," Dave smiled, pulling her into a hug, kissing her cheek. They all grabbed their luggage and headed into the home with Mike grabbing the one Beth was about to take.

"Not on my watch lady," he growled with a smile. Beth smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder.

Caleigh got them into the home. "My goodness," Rachel said, looking around. "This is really a carbon copy of your other home."

"With some improvements Zach and I had made while we were home," she smiled looking at Mike. "We had the basement finished off. Zach wanted his lair for gaming." Caleigh shook her head. "More importantly to watch video on his off day of the hitters the Braves would face next. There's a brand new pull out couch that is yours for the weekend; plus a half bath with shower, stool and sink."

Caleb looked at his sister. "I could use a little more sleep myself but I'm not doing that with Mike."

Caleigh laughed. "There's a big recliner down there that Zach has a tendency to fall asleep in on his days off. Tonight – it's our couch in the living room or the recliner."

"I'll nap and shower with big brother. But I will not listen to him snore tonight." The rest all laughed as the Greystone brothers took their luggage down the steps.

Caleigh looked at the rest of the group. "How 'bout you?"

Dave looked around at them all and shook his head. "I'll be the first to admit I could use an hour more."

"Try two for me," Rachel smiled. "But what about you Caleigh?"

Caleigh smiled. "Zach woke me up getting into bed. But it took him less than a minute to start snoring. I got him on his side and slept until Lex got me up at seven-thirty to go outside and eat. After I let her in," Caleigh smiled, "I slept in; I've been out of bed long enough to be presentable for all you."

"So you don't mind," Tom asked.

"Not at all dad," Caleigh smiled. "You and mom take the bedroom next to Zach's and mine. Aaron, Beth and Dave, take the other two at the end of the bedroom suite."

"And Jack," Aaron asked.

Caleigh smiled. "The inflatable mattress is already set up for him in the balcony area. I'm sure he'll have company for the weekend," she giggled.

"You sure you don't mind Caleigh," Dave asked.

She laughed with a smile. "Make yourselves at home. I got my sleep after the late game last night. And I've got a thesis paper to work on."

They all quietly went up the steps with their luggage to not wake Zach. Beth and Aaron stuck their head in Caleigh and Zach's bedroom. Jack had left of trail of his shoes, socks and clothes he took off before crawling into bed with his brother. He was snuggled up to his Zach's back. Lex was out-snoring Zach. They came out the bedroom to see a smiling Dave. "You know he needs that?"

"Yes Dave," Aaron said and pointed. "Take the bedroom closest to the bathroom old fart."

"Screw you Aaron."

Beth laughed. "I'm napping; you alpha males duke it out."

Ten minutes later, Caleigh smiled, sitting at her laptop at the dining room table at the quiet of the home with all of their loved guests.

Zach came down a hour later, showered and shaved, with Lex following him and kissed Caleigh. He let Lex out the patio door to do her thing. "I know where Jack is; where are the rest of them?"

Caleigh pulled him into a hug, getting off her chair. "Taking naps to recover from your late night game last night that they all watched."

Zach smiled. "That explains Jack."

"You OK?"

Zach kissed her again. "I'm good babe; I've learned to sleep on the team plane. And Brent gave us all the day off so no work outs." He kissed her again. "Dinner is a go tonight," he smiled. "And a much needed not restaurant dinner late at night."

Caleigh rubbed his arm. "You've got to be hungry."

Zach smiled. "Yes, I am."

Caleigh walked into the kitchen and pulled out a Tupperware container that Rachel had brought along from the fridge. "No security clearance means mom could bring this. They all had brunch together before flying. Egg bake and your mom's cinnamon rolls," she said with her wicked smile, waving the container at him.

Zach smiled. "I think I love you and your mom more," he said, kissing her. He heated up the cinnamon rolls first in the microwave. Taking a bite, he put Rachel's egg bake on a plate and stuck it in. He opened the fridge, pulled out some milk and poured a tall glass, taking a drink and another bite of the cinnamon roll. "Damn; Beth has mom's recipe down," Zach smiled at Caleigh, pouring a glass of apple juice. Caleigh rubbed his arm with her deep smile of having her husband home and happy.

"I resemble that remark," Beth smiled, walking into the kitchen. Zach gave her a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you," he smiled. "I've missed you," kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you too," Beth smiled, rubbing his shoulder. Caleigh let Lex in the patio door after she barked getting her job done. She immediately went to Zach for a huge rub down.

"Sorry Beth," he smiled. "Make up time with one of my two girls."

Beth eyed him. "What about the other?"

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Mom and dad are in the bedroom next us."

Zach shook his head at Beth. "There's some info that might affect my performance on my night off."

Beth rubbed his upper arm. "I think they'll understand," she smiled.

"Yes we would," Rachel smiled walking into the kitchen. Zach pulled her off the floor with his hug as the microwave pinged.

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for my breakfast," he smiled.

Rachel smiled at him. "It was a conspiracy with Beth," she winked.

"I love you both," Zach smiled, pulling out a fork from the kitchen drawer and taking a bite of the egg bake. "Dad and Uncle Dave are still conked out?" Beth nodded. Zach shook his head. "Let me guess; their last case involved children." Beth sadly smiled at him with a point. "Damn."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know how they've done that job for so many years. My brain would be scrambled eggs by now."

"Jack and my superheroes Rachel." Zach looked at her. Tom walked into the kitchen. Zach shook Tom's hand and shared a hug with him. "I know why Caleb is still sleeping. What about Mike?"

"Mike's engine company had two fire runs last night," Tom said.

"Another one that serves," Zach smiled, eating more of his late breakfast.

"Bub is just Bub," Tom smiled. "He'll take any opportunity to sleep."

Zach eyed Beth. "What about Jack? He totally conked out next to me."

Beth looked at him. "Your dad and I have been worried. I took Jack in last week to see Dr. Shock." Beth smiled. "He called us worry warts; Jack is in the tween age spurt for boys. They need fuel and sleep."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "You're the educator; but I could feel he's gotten bigger when he curled next to me," Zach smiled, eating more.

Caleigh smiled. "Zach, I guess he's grown a half inch since we saw him before we left in February."

"Dr. Shock's nurse confirmed that," Beth smiled.

"Been there; done that," Rachel smiled. "Twice."

Beth looked at Zach. "You didn't notice that growing up?"

Zach shook his head. "Sorry; that leaves me in the Bub column." Zach paused. "Damn, that is not right." They rest all laughed.

Zach and his ladies along with Tom made small talk as Zach finished eating. He looked at Caleigh. "Dinner plans the same?"

Caleigh smiled. "You're cooking chicken on the Weber. Mom, Beth and I got the rest."

Zach winked at Tom. "I like that plan. But I've wanting to see all of my family. It's time to get some lazy asses up." Beth and Rachel put their arms around Caleigh.

Tom smiled at his son-in-law. "Do it Big Dog." Zach sent out his shrill whistle.

###

 **A/N: Yup: a two chapter envisioned story is now looking like four chapters minimum. I hope you don't mind.**

" **Gary" and "Mike" are the private jet's pilots that I established in** _ **The Next Step**_ **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron walked into the kitchen and looked at Zach with his arm around Caleigh, chatting with Tom, Rachel and Beth. "You're up already? And showered and shaved?"

"Number one dad," Zach smiled, "I've learned how to sleep on the team charter. Number two – my wonderful mother-in-law brought me the scraps you all left behind from your brunch." The rest giggled. Aaron eyed him. Zach laughed with a wink at Caleigh. "That wasn't the Hotchner glare."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "Run with it Big Dog."

"Number three," Zach smiled. "I've missed you much."

Aaron smiled. "The feeling is mutual," pulling Zach to him. They shared a deep and long hug with no words. They didn't need them.

A minute later, words were needed. "I'm glad you're here dad," Zach said into his neck.

"Me too son," Aaron said, letting his hug go and smiling at Zach.

"I'm gonna beat you Uncle Dave" they all heard in the kitchen at the thunder of footfalls coming down the steps.

"I'm gonna let you," Dave said. Jack slowed down to walk with him.

Zach looked at Caleigh, shaking his head and then at his dad. "Definitely a case with kids involved."

"That's not your worry anymore," Aaron countered.

Zach shook his head. "That will always be my worry dad; until the day you and Uncle Dave retire." Dave and Jack walked into the kitchen. "You, Uncle Dave and the team are my super heroes. I've got a gravy job doing what I love; playing baseball. You and the team do the dirty work that I know too much more about than I should. But I marvel and am inspired that you all, for all these years keep doing it."

Tom rubbed Zach shoulder. "You're not alone with that sentiment Zach."

"Thanks kiddo," Dave smiled, pulling Zach into a huge hug. Jack snuggled up to Caleigh for a hug that she gladly gave. "You support us and that is greatly appreciated. This weekend is about supporting you."

"I love you Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, hugging him tightly. He let Dave go and looked at Jack. "Now," he smiled.

"I think we sorta already hugged when I snuggled up next to you," Jack smiled, reaching for Zach.

"I was thinking the same thing," Zach smiled, pulling Jack into a hug. "Geez JP, grow some more."

"I'm catching up to you Z-man," Jack smiled at him.

"Jack, when dad and Beth are retired and living in their condo in wherever retirement land and you're married," he paused. "Then you'll be caught up to me," he smiled.

Caleigh rubbed his head. "He's right," she smiled.

"It sucks being the youngest," Jack moaned.

"Word Jack," Caleb said, coming into the kitchen with Mike following him. Zach winked at Tom.

-00CM00-

Four hours later, the guys were enjoying the patio area of Zach and Caleigh's backyard. The patio table with the umbrella and six chairs they had received from Jose and Kelly a year ago was being used, minus the umbrella that covered the table. The backyard was covered in shade from the house. And the Georgia April temperatures were mild. Everyone was is short sleeves and shorts; including Dave. Caleigh, Beth and Rachel were inside making two pans of cheesy potatoes for the big group.

Jack and Caleb were playing with Lexie in the backyard. Zach was starting the charcoal with Mike kibitzing, helping him out. Zach winked at Mike. "So Uncle Dave; you finally got those sport flip flops broke in?"

"And wear," Mike added. Zach pointed at him with a smile.

"You two double-teaming me?" Dave fired back. Aaron looked at him with a smile and took a drink of his beer. Dave shot him a look. "And you're backing this?" Aaron nodded with a smile.

"Are the two of them armed," Tom asked with his slight smile.

"I know Aaron isn't," Mike smiled.

"Uncle Dave is armed only with his crafty wit," Zach smiled.

"So he's unarmed as well," Tom smiled.

Dave eyed him. "Et tu Brute?" Tom smiled and laughed with a nod.

Zach's cell buzzed with a text. He pulled it out, looked at the sender and then read with interest. "Bro, what's up," Mike asked.

Zach finished reading and smiled at Mike. "A late night for me doing my job."

"Zach?"

He smiled at this brother-in-law. "Mike this is part of my job. We're playing the Padres this weekend; as in the San Diego team."

"I know who the Padres are Zach."

"But Mike the big thing is they spring train in Arizona; we've haven't seen them. And they've got a prospect they've promoted that has hit the cover off the ball all spring. But between me and the Braves' scouts, we've figured out he's got a hiccup in his swing. I've been trying to get video of it to pinpoint how to take advantage of that. One of the Braves' scouts found some."

"OK," Mike said. "What does that mean to you?"

"A late night session with my laptop after all of you go to bed. Chuck Hernandez and I will compare notes. And then we pass along those notes to the pitching staff. "

Mike shook his head. "Who's Chuck Hernandez?"

"The new pitching coach; I work closely with him on how to handle the pitching staff."

Dave looked at Aaron and Tom and shook his head. Mike shook his as well. "Shit Zach, I just thought you played baseball."

Zach looked at Mike. "Do you just put out fires?"

Mike sadly shook his head. "Now I get it bro," he smiled at Zach.

Dave looked at Aaron and Tom. "So do I," shaking his head.

Zach smiled at his two superheroes. "You two aren't the only ones that work overtime doing your jobs."

Tom shook his head. "I'll walk into mine Monday with a whole new prospective on what I do. When I clock out, I'm totally off the job."

"We wish," Aaron sadly smiled.

"No shit," Dave added.

Mike looked at Zach. "You really do that much extra work?"

Zach smiled at him. "That's the real part of my job Mike. And then, yes, I just get to play baseball," he smiled, rubbing Mike's shoulder, taking a drink of his beer. "That makes it all worthwhile." Zach wickedly smiled. "And throw in a huge surprise."

Mike looked at Zach and smiled. "Jack?" Zach nodded with his huge grin. "Awesome man," Mike grinned, rubbing Zach's shoulder. Mike pointed at the coals. "So when are we eating?"

Zach shook his head. "Damnit big brother; I have an afternoon off. Cooking chicken tonight is a four beer project." He held up his beer bottle. "And I still have a half of my first beer. Don't rush me; and my perfection cooking chicken while meeting my wife's dinner time."

The group laughed. "To perfection," Dave smiled, raising his beer bottle. They all joined the toast.

Aaron looked at Zach. "You're in on the agreement he doesn't know until tomorrow?"

Zach smiled. "Totally dad; Cal and I want him and Lex to sleep tonight."

Tom eyed Dave. "Batboy for the weekend," Dave mouthed with a huge smile.

"Oh definitely keep that under wraps until tomorrow," Tom smiled.

"Word dad," Mike added.

The ladies came out to join their guys and they all enjoyed the time together. Caleigh handed Zach the heaping cake pan full of chicken. Mike dove in to help Zach get the chicken on the grill. Yet Dave kept a close watch on Aaron. Twenty minutes later, Aaron excused himself from the group. "Bathroom break," he smiled.

Two minutes later, Dave snuck away from the group and went into the home. Aaron came out of the half bath. "Hey," Dave said. "What's up with you?" Aaron glared at him. Dave shook his head. "Now I know I struck a nerve. Spit it out Aaron because I'm not letting you outside until you do."

"I can kick your ass," Aaron snarled.

"And I'm your friend, partner, mentor and pseudo big brother. Talk to me Aaron," Dave gently said.

He shook his head. "Dave do you see that man out there? That's the newborn I held. My oldest son. Look at him today. He's a responsible man; married to a wonderful woman that God blessed him with; living in a beautiful home," Aaron said, waving his hand around.

"I still don't get the problem Aaron."

Aaron shook his head. "My oldest son is a professional athlete. Look at him Dave." Rossi noticed the tears glistening in Aaron's eyes. "How his chest muscles fill out that t-shirt. The biceps he has. You can see the muscles he has in his legs." He shook his head. "Then throw in the text and the work he'll do tonight. I want the best for my sons. But this? Zach's call up last September was one thing. This is different; it's real. My son is a pro athlete." He shook his head again. "That baby, my first-born son, the one that will pass on the Hotchner name is a pro athlete. Pardon me if as a father I'm a bit overwhelmed."

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "You are not overwhelmed Aaron. You are simply a father coming to terms with reality." Dave smiled at him. "I've noticed the same Aaron about Zach's build. But you, as his father have to take pride in the bigger picture, starting with the athlete that he has become with the extra work he puts in. But that's him Aaron; the work ethic your son, driven like you, following your work ethic does to be a pro athlete while being so down to earth." Aaron shook his head.

"Come on Aaron," Dave said. "When you were holding that kid in your arms, pooping in his diapers, you didn't see his future?"

"I saw a man I would be proud of; and Zach has lived up to that. I couldn't have picked a better wife for him than he did himself." Dave nodded with a smile. "But I certainly did not expect all this."

"So you got caramel on top of your hot fudge chocolate sundae. Run with it Aaron; and enjoy the ride," Dave smiled.

Aaron shook his head with a smile and thought for a bit. "Thanks Dave; you just keep me sane."

"Why I make the big bucks Aaron," Dave smiled. "And why I love your family."

Hotch rubbed his arm. "Why we love you back."

Dave smiled, drained his beer and handed Aaron his empty beer bottle. "Then head to garage to get me and your son another beer while I drain my kidneys. I like drinking beer on his dime." He looked Aaron in the eye. "And the kids have the money to afford it." Aaron drained his and smiled at Dave.

A couple minutes later, Dave walked up to Zach with a new, cold beer. "Thanks Uncle Dave," he smiled and looked around. Aaron was talking with Tom. Zach nodded at him dad. "He OK?"

Dave shook his head. "You notice everything," Dave said, with a smile. Zach gave Dave his version of the Hotchner glare. "He's good kid; just give him some time to adjust to having his oldest son being a pro athlete." Zach hung his head a bit. Dave slapped his arm. "She's with you; in here," Dave said, lightly rubbing Zach's chest.

"I know Uncle Dave." He looked Rossi in the eye. "But it still hurts." Zach smiled and shook his head. "Remember my run away moment? When dad found me sleeping against his apartment door," Zach laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I know I scared the hell out of mom and dad. But Uncle Dave," Zach said, staring into Dave's eyes, "if I hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now."

"You fought for what you wanted Zach," Dave smiled. "And that little episode led to something far more important."

"Uncle Dave?"

"You followed your dad's cue and got Jack safe. And then used that damn tree to help your dad."

"It didn't help mom."

"God damnit Zach; you still can't regret that. I've listened to the tapes of the phones calls between your mom, dad and Foyet more times than I want. Foyet sucked her in by telling her your dad was dead. She then realized her mistake; and gave her life to save you boys and your dad, knowing you caught on as well. I know you miss her; we all do. But you've got to let that go Zach. Once and for all."

Zach shook his head. "I have; it still just crops up on me now and then. If I could have done more to convince her to let me call you." He shook his head again, taking a drink of his beer, moving some chicken around away from a hot spot. "I don't how all of you do it."

"For the wins the team gets kid; saving one life and putting a scum bag in prison for life," Dave smiled. "And then down time like this. And Zach, your dad is just a bit overwhelmed dealing with a son playing pro ball. That wasn't in his the big picture when you were pooping in your diapers for him." Zach laughed. "Are you OK with it?"

"Uncle Dave, I've worked my ass off to get here. I'm more than OK with it," he smiled.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled back.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. He looked at the Weber and sharply whistled at Mike, talking to Caleigh. "Hey Mr. Fireman! You said you'd help me. I've got a two alarm fire here," Zach said, moving chicken around. Mike ran back to the grill with his tongs.

Caleigh smiled at the ten of them as they sat down to the large dining room table they had in the formal dining room area of their southern home. "It's the first time we get to use this."

"Then we're honored to sit at this table," Tom smiled at her. He looked at Jack. "I think you're up to bat."

Jack gave the prayers for both faiths at the table. The families enjoyed a wonderful meal. The two pans of cheesy potatoes were nearly polished off along with the fruit salad. The Asian cole slaw got the same result. The French bread loaf with garlic and melted cheese on the top didn't have a chance. Dave looked around the table, forking up the last piece of chicken from the pan. "Who wants this wing?"

The group all smiled their answer. Dave shook his head with a large smile and shoved the fork towards Caleb. "Give it a good home Bub."

Caleb smiled, taking the wing. "Done deal Dave." Caleigh looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"I sacrificed for my younger brother," Mike said looking at Rachel.

Zach stood up, shaking his head. "I'm clearing plates to get away from this BS."

"I'm joining you," Dave said.

The BS in the kitchen doing clean up got worse with the laughter from the love of a family.

-00CM00-

The group started to gather in the kitchen to take their turns at the coffee pot and juice options from the fridge. Zach and Caleigh were already up, showered and ready for the day. The late stragglers had to wait for the second pot of coffee to brew.

"Why the hell are we up this early; and there's no breakfast cooking," Caleb groused, downing a glass of apple juice.

"Word," Jack said, wearing his p.j.'s, yawning and stretching while downing a glass of apple juice.

Zach slung his arm over Caleigh's shoulder and smiled at Jack. "Two words bro: Rose's Diner."

"I'm showering in your bathroom," Jack said running for the steps.

"I've heard the rumors," Dave smiled. "I can shave while the squirt showers." He headed for the steps as well.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group walked into the diner at little after ten. "Hi you two," Rose smiled at Zach and Caleigh. "Perfect timing; the rush is dying off and I've got you all set up," she motioned to one end of the small diner.

"Hi Rose!"

"Jack," Rose smiled, pulling him to her for a hug. "It's good to see you again," she smiled.

"I've missed you," Jack smiled back.

"No, you've just missed Chet's pancakes," Rose smiled.

"That too," Jack beamed.

Caleb looked at her. "Has the menu changed?"

"Not even the prices honey," Rose said in her Georgia accent.

"Then I don't need one," Caleb smiled.

"Neither do I," Mike added. Rachel shook her head at Tom. Beth looked at her.

"The two largest specials of cholesterol served on two plates."

Beth smiled at Rachel. "I don't think they'll be the only ones."

As they were finishing up, with two other servers helping Rose clear plates, Dave dug out his wallet and pulled out a credit card. Rose smiled at him. "Sugar, with the touch of gray in your hair," she softly drawled, "you don't know by now to not mess with someone younger?"

Zach wickedly smiled at Dave, handing Rose his check card. "Paybacks Uncle Dave," Zach fiendishly smiled.

"I've got the tip," Dave said.

"No, we all chip in on the tip," Aaron said.

Zach looked at Dave, pointing at his dad. "Who's your boss?"

Dave stared at Zach. Jack piped up. "Uncle Dave, just say s-h-i-t to Zach and move on."

"Thank you Jack," Beth smiled, rubbing his shoulder while the rest laughed.

"I could say a lot more to your brother right now," Dave growled. The group laughed more.

Zach shook his head. "Actually, I've got the tip as well," he said as Rose came to him with the credit card slip to sign. He gave her his big Hotchner smile and handed her two game tickets. "You and Chet get there early to enjoy the pre-game festivities for the opener at SunTrust Park."

Rose looked at him. "You know Chet and I are big fans."

Zach nodded with a smile. "Please come early and enjoy all of the ceremonies." He winked at Rose. "And some kid being bat boy - for the home opener at our new stadium."

The family all looked at Jack with large smiles. It took a few seconds for Zach's words to process through his brain. Jack shook his head and looked at Zach. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Zach smiled, signing off the credit card slip.

"No way!"

"Yes way bro," Zach smiled as they all got up from the tables together.

Dave put a twenty dollar bill on the table. Zach looked at him and shook his head. "You'll always get the last word won't you Uncle Dave?"

"I'm just paying for their parking," Dave smiled. Zach just shook his head as Jack powered into Zach for a hug.

Jack looked at his brother. "What about spikes?"

Zach smiled. "Beth and I talk JP. She said you moved up another half shoe size. I hit up the Nike rep; same kind as last summer; just a size bigger."

"Thanks Zach."

"Hey bro, you've got a big job to do; and in front of a lot of people. After you get fitted for a uniform, you've got a lot to learn. I, and John, expect you to get that done. You won't have a lot of time. So listen closely and learn."

"I won't let you down Z-man."

Zach smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "I know you won't JP." Dave winked at a smiling Aaron and Beth.

When the group got back home, Aaron looked at Zach while Jack and Caleb chased Lex around the backyard. "Son, I trust you and John; but tell me what this involves with Jack." The rest of the group was standing in the kitchen.

Zach smiled. "Minnie picks the two of us around two and we head to work."

"Hang on – I'm talking about Jack being batboy."

"John has it covered with Bill Acree, the Clubhouse manager. Between Bill and the other batboys, he'll be fine."

Aaron smiled. "I knew you and John would have it covered. Now back to the other conversation. You don't drive yourself," Aaron asked.

"Dad," Zach smiled, "The rest of you get to the game in Cal's and my vehicles."

"Flag on that play," Dave smiled.

"No you don't Uncle Dave," Zach growled like his father pointing at Dave. "Your car service doesn't do that."

"Yes they do my boy," Dave smiled.

"God damnit Uncle Dave," Zach growled. "Between Caleigh and my vehicle, they are not needed."

"I don't care," Dave smiled. "That's the lay of the land. Call Andy and tell him you boys don't need the ride."

Zach glared at Dave and then looked at him dad. "Like you…"

Aaron smiled. "You strike out my son."

"Shit," Zach said. Tom and Mike, witnessing the interchange laughed.

Two hours later, Zach whistled for Jack, downstairs gaming with Caleb. "Come on JP! We gotta go!"

Beth looked at the time on the microwave clock. "This early?"

Zach nodded his head, kissing her cheek. "Yup Beth," he smiled. "This early; part of my late night work last night." Jack ran into the kitchen. "Chuck and I sit down with the pitching staff to go over the video; and since we're the home team, we've got the early BP," he smiled. Beth looked at him. "Welcome to my world," he said, kissing her cheek.

And mine," Caleigh smiled.

Zach kissed Caleigh good bye and pulled her into arms. "I love you; and your support."

Caleigh smiled. "I knew what I was walking into before I married you."

"And you still did," Zach smiled, kissing her again.

"Yes I did," she smiled. "Because I love you." She nodded at Jack.

"Got him," Zach smiled. "Enjoy the festivities for the debut of Sun Trust Park."

"We'll be there early," Caleigh smiled. "I know where we'll be sitting."

Zach smiled at her. He and Jack shared their good-byes with everyone and left.

Mike eyed his sister. "Where exactly are we sitting?"

"In the cheap seats Mike," Caleigh said.

"Ya right," Mike said. "I know better." The rest all laughed.

Zach looked at Jack, now old enough and big enough to sit in the front passenger seat of Zach's truck as he got on the freeway. He saw a bundle of nerves. "You OK JP?"

Jack looked out his window and then at Zach. "Not really; I'm scared Z-man. I don't want to let you and the team down."

Zach rubbed his shoulder, comfortably navigating the light early afternoon freeway traffic. "JP, I gonna tell you the same thing Skipper told all of us on Wednesday." Jack looked at him. "'We prep like we always do as a team. Then guys enjoy the festivities of opening our new home.' And then," Zach said, giving Jack's shoulder a rub, "when blue says 'play ball' we do that."

Jack smiled at his big brother. "Thanks Z-man."

"Anytime JP; just do me one favor."

-00CM00-

The two of them walked into the Braves' clubhouse, greeting those already milling around. Zach introduced Jack to the new team members that had made the team, including the Braves' big free agent signee Brandon Phillips. "Great to meet you Jack," Phillips smiled. Zach led Jack into the team lockerroom.

Nattie Carlson, the lady in charge of the Braves' home uniforms smiled at the brothers as Zach introduced Jack to her. "Kiddo, I've already got you brother ready. You child, are pushing my buttons. Let's just hope Beth and I guessed right."

Jack looked at her. "You've talked to Beth?"

"Honey child, you're the only one I have to worry about to make sure you're properly outfitted for BP and the game. I needed some help." Jack looked at Zach.

"Welcome to the bigs bro," Zach smiled. "Now work with Nattie and don't complain about trying clothes on like you've done with me, dad and Beth."

"And Caleigh," Jack slyly smiled.

"Her too," Zach smiled. "Thanks for stepping up to the plate bro. This was the favor I needed."

"All over it Zach," Jack smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Jack walked out of the clubhouse to do his job for batting practice, dressed exactly like the rest of the team. Eddie Perez stopped him before he walked up the dugout steps. "You need a helmet."

"I was looking for it coach," Jack smiled.

Perez smiled, sticking a helmet on Jack's head. "This is yours from last year; how does it feel?"

"Honestly coach; it's a little tight."

"That's what I figured," Perez smiled, pulling the helmet off and putting on a new one. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Jack smiled.

"Then get your butt out to centerfield to do your job," Perez smiled. "BP is about to start." Jack raced up the dugout steps to do just that.

But since BP hadn't started, he took his older brother's advice and looked around at the new stadium. "Damn, this is nice," he said to himself. Then he heard the first crack of a ball off the bat and went to work.

Zach came up the tunnel from the clubhouse and rubbed Perez's shoulder. "Thanks Eddie."

"I've got him Cob," Eddie smiled back, rubbing Zach's back.

-00CM00-

Batting practice finished for the home team, Jack finally entered the clubhouse after finishing his job with the rest of the batboys. He went to Zach's locker. "Now what?"

Zach smiled. "We relax and eat." Jack looked at him. "Bro, it's five o'clock; game time is seven oh five. You need to eat."

"What about you?"

Andy Minton, in the next locker smiled. "Jack, you and me aren't playing tonight. We can fuel up. Zach will go easy and after the game make a monster drive through run." The three of them headed to food area of the clubhouse.

The new area had a variety of drink dispensers, a salad bar and a small buffet area of the usual food baseball players liked: chicken wings, meatballs and pasta with the fixings to go along. In one corner, there was a chef with a hot grill that featured a nightly special. Two large coolers held a variety of fruit plus yogurt, milk and fruit smoothies.

Jack eyed up his options. Zach looked at him. "Jack, I've got to load up and meet Julio. We need to go over our strategy for tonight."

Andy smiled at Zach. "I've got him; you do your thing."

Zach smiled at him. "Thanks man; I appreciate it." Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder. "See ya later bro," he smiled, heading for the salad bar. He made a huge salad for himself and grabbed two chicken wings with some ranch dressing and disappeared. Andy and Jack sat together at a table after getting their dinner.

Jack eyed Zach as they changed into their game uniforms. Before BP, Zach put his wallet, watch and wedding ring into a small lock box his locker had. He covertly hid the box key in a place in his regular clothes.

Getting dressed together, Jack looked at his brother. "Zach; can I ask you something?'

"Sure Jack," Zach smiled.

Jack looked at him. "I saw the security outside this lockerroom. There's no one getting in here."

"And….." Zach asked.

"You still lock up everything including your wallet, watch and wedding ring?"

Zach smiled. "Old habits Jack."

Jack thought for a second. "The monsters don't really go away for you do they?"

Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder. "I'm just being cautious. And yeah, old habits die hard for me bro. Just like dad and Uncle Dave."

Zach looked at Jack digesting his words. Jack looked Zach in the eyes. "I hope you being in the bigs changes that for you Zach. You need it." Andy, in the next locker, shook his head at Zach with a sad smile.

While Zach and Jack were changing into their game uniforms, Caleigh and the family were being escorted into John Schuerholz's private suite at the new stadium. He was waiting on the family's arrival, along with his wife Karen. Mike and Caleb looked around as Aaron and Beth greeted the Schuerholz's. "Yup," Mike said, "too rich for me Bub."

"No shit bro," Caleb said. Tom shot them both a look.

Mike smiled at Caleb. "Dad will never learn the Hotchner glare." That got them both a look from Aaron.

"Shit bro," Caleb mumbled.

Dave laughed, shaking John's hand. "Welcome to this family _you_ wanted here."

John laughed. "Just wait until you meet our family," he smiled, as Beth hugged Karen. A couple minutes later, the Schuerholz's son Jonathan, now working in the Braves' front office as an assistant in player development and his family entered the suite. Caleb quickly found a friend in Jonathan's youngest son.

Mike looked at Schuerholz. "Thank you John; there is now a new total snark alert tandem." Everyone laughed as they moved to the buffet in the suite. They watched Zach and the Braves' top pitcher Julio Tehran, along with Chuck Hernandez walk to the Braves' bullpen as the Padres started to take BP.

Tom shook his head. "That is something I'll never understand," he muttered.

John Schuerholz looked at him. "What do you mean Tom?"

"You work out a starting pitcher like that before he goes out to pitch a game."

John smiled. "Number one; they don't throw that hard in that work out session. This is more about talking about batters and situation pitching."

"So it's a strategy session," Tom said.

John nodded. "Each pitcher doesn't really warm up their arm until the visiting team finishes BP."

"I've always been a big baseball fan; but I've learned more about this game with the son-in-law I have," Tom smiled.

"I'm in the same boat Tom," Dave said. "Let's row together and learn more," he smiled.

###

 **A/N: Just a reminder; BP is batting practice.**

 **Eddie Perez is the Braves' first base coach and former catcher for the team that put Jack under his wing when Zach got his call up to the big leagues in my story** _ **The Call**_ **.**

 **Yup; doing it again. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews!**

Chapter 5

The opening ceremonies of the debut of SunTrust Park lived up to its billing. The group in Schuerholz's suite was in awe. Jack and his batboy new friends felt the same way.

There was only one person that would throw out the ceremonial first pitch at SunTrust Park. The baseball fans in Schuerholz's suite acknowledged Henry "Hammerin' Hank" Aaron's entrance into the stadium on a golf cart as did the fans in the stands.

"He'd be the only one," Dave smiled.

John rubbed Dave's shoulder. "It gets better," he whispered.

As the golf cart pulled up half way in front of the pitcher's mound and home plate, Hank Aaron, now in his late 80's, smiled at the assistant that helped him get out of the cart, holding the ceremonial ball. Zach juggled around Jack's helmet going out of the dugout and headed out to homeplate with his catcher's mitt.

John Schuerholz smiled at Aaron. "This is what we envisioned drafting him Aaron."

"I don't know what to say to you right now John," Aaron barely whispered. Tom put his arm around Caleigh. She got the brother swoop around them both as Rachel took pictures. Beth did the same.

Zach caught the lightly tossed ball. He ran out towards the golf cart and smiled at the legend opening his catcher's glove, giving Hank the ball. The family in the suite watched the encounter on the TV screens in the suite.

Hank beaded a look in Zach's eye. "I'm the old man around here. But I know our future," he brightly smiled. Zach helped Hammerin' Hank back onto the golf cart.

"Thank you sir," Zach said.

"Kid, you live up to your dream; and make your mother proud," Hank smiled. "And don't you damn well call me sir again."

Zach smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder as he helped the elderly Atlanta great onto his seat in the cart. "Yes sir," he winked.

"Asshole," the legend zinged back with his large smile.

Zach smiled at him. "Been called that more than once; I've got a wife." Henry Aaron roared with laughter as the golf cart driver moved away.

Dave smiled, putting his around Caleigh. "I think you were part of that convo."

Caleigh smiled at him. "I read lips; part of my higher education. And yes, I, on occasion call my husband an asshole." The rest in the suite laughed. Beth put her arm around Aaron, rubbing his back. He smiled at her.

Opening Day (even with a night game) at every major league ballpark was an honored tradition. Even by the visiting team. With the christening of SunTrust Park, the entire staff of the San Diego Padres was gracious being a part of it. The Braves PA announcer, Casey Motter introduced them all as they came out of the visitor's dugout and stood on the third base line of the infield.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Motter said, "welcome your 2017 Atlanta Braves to SunTrust Park." Motter introduced the coaching staff and the reserve players.

John Schuerholz looked at the group in the suite. "Let's go out into the seats," he smiled, putting his arm on Beth's shoulder. The group filtered to the seats in front of the suite as Motter introduced Brent Snittker, the Braves' skipper.

"Batting fourth for your Atlanta Braves," Motter said, "Number 62, catcher Zach Hotchner." Zach sprinted out of the dugout, giving Jack a high five. He shook Brent's hand and high-fived his teammates that were already introduced. Caleigh recorded the moment on her cellphone. Zach took his spot and pointed to the sky with both index fingers.

Freddie Freeman, batting before Zach, rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "Our moms are watching together." He had done the same thing. Freddie's mom had passed due to cancer three years before. It was a bond the two young players shared. And had made them close friends. Aaron bowed his head a bit and then proudly smiled as Beth rubbed his back, sharing the same look. "That's my boy," Dave softly said. Tom rubbed his shoulder as Rachel gave Caleigh a hug.

All the players announced, Motter came over the new stadium speakers. "At this time, the Braves ask you to rise from your seats and remove your caps as we honor America." Motter paused. "To lead us in the singing of our national anthem, please welcome Atlanta native John Mayer."

As Mayer walked out to the homeplate area, Ryan Goodson, the seventeen year old lead bat boy looked at Jack. "You know you can go out there to be with you brother," Ryan smiled. "Your mom would enjoy that."

Jack shook his head. "Z-man is with his team; I'm with mine," Jack smiled. The three boys took off their helmets, setting them at their feet. Caleigh pointed at them with a smile to Aaron and Beth. The boys all had their cloth hats like the team on under their safety helmets. They removed their cloth caps and put them over their hearts, standing at the top of the dugout steps.

"That's special," Dave smiled. "Take it in dad," he smiled at his partner, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

Mayer's outstanding acapella version of the National Anthem was simple; and wonderful. The ending was punctuated with five F-15's from Robins Air Force Base doing a fly over of the stadium. "Wow," Jack commented at the sound of the fighter jets roaring overhead.

"That's unbelievable," Caleb said.

The deep centerfield waterfall with its pool below the falls got christened by Zach who sent a monster homerun ball splashing into the water in the second inning. The group in the suite smiled as Zach and Jack shared their homerun tradition before Zach headed into the dugout. Aaron's cell pinged with a text. _Monster shot_ Sean said with five emoji smiles. _I'm glad you're there; and bros being bros_. With three more smiley emoji's. Aaron showed the text to Beth, Dave and Caleigh.

Zach finished his night of "work" with a two RBI double in the seventh inning. Walking to the vehicles after enjoying a monster fireworks display, Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "You do realize your son is batting .374 right now?"

"And he was worried he couldn't play at this level," Aaron smiled.

Two hours later, the house was dark except for the light in the kitchen. Everyone was sleeping except for Aaron, Beth and Caleigh. Caleb was snoring away on the couch. Lex suddenly rose to her feet, wagging her tail. Thirty seconds later, the group in the kitchen heard the garage door go up. The Hotchner brothers came in the door, both yawning as the garage door went back down.

Aaron eyed his two sons as they loved up Lex. "Dad," Jack yawned. "I need to head to bed. I'm pooped; and got another day of work tomorrow." Zach winked at the trio.

Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "I think we've got this one." She smiled at Caleigh. "You got yours?" Caleigh smiled at Beth as Zach pulled her into a hug and then his dad.

"See ya in the morning Beth," Zach smiled. "Love you both." Aaron pulled the growing Jack into his arms and headed for the steps.

"Thanks dad," Jack yawned, putting his head on Aaron's shoulder. Beth rubbed Aaron's back as they headed to bed.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "You OK?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah babe; just beat."

Twenty minutes later, Zach was lying on his side, wrapping Caleigh in his arms. "This feels good," Caleigh whispered.

"Yes it does," Zach yawned. He was snoring twenty seconds later.

-00CM00-

Caleigh woke the next morning to the smell of sausages cooking a little after nine. She got up, brushed her teeth and put on some clothes. She came out of her and Zach's bedroom to Jack coming out of the bathroom near the far suite of bedrooms. "Go climb in with Zach," she whispered. Jack went into the bedroom as Caleigh went down the steps. Lex was happily crunching on her breakfast. "Mike?"

"Hi sis," he smiled. "I'm the resident cook at the firehouse on my shift." Caleigh eyed him. "We both had a good teacher," he winked, giving Caleigh a hug.

"You need some help big brother?"

Mike smiled. "Just tell me where that sweet large griddle you got for a wedding present is. I need it for my pancakes when folks start to get up," he said, putting the next batch of sausages into the oven to keep warm. Caleigh pulled the griddle out from the cupboard above the fridge and got it plugged into the electric socket in the kitchen island. Lex came to her looking for some loves. Caleigh looked at Mike as she petted Lex. "She's been out, had a good run around the backyard with me and did both jobs," he smiled.

"Thank you big brother," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek. Lex loudly burped. "Thank you for that Lex," Caleigh sarcastically said. Mike laughed as they heard movement upstairs.

Caleigh looked into the living room. "Where's Bub?"

Mike smiled. "He naturally woke up to the smell of food being cooked."

Caleigh laughed. "Then chewed your ass about waking him up….."

"And went downstairs to your bed," Rachel smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"That's our Bub," Mike smiled.

Caleigh looked at her mom as Mike started putting the pancake mix together. "I've got some grapefruit and a cantaloupe in the fridge for dad and Uncle Dave."

"I'll help you," Rachel smiled. Mike pulled the glass decanter off the coffee maker and poured it into the coffee thermos he had found in the kitchen pantry.

"Another wedding present," Mike asked Caleigh as he poured.

She nodded her head. "Exactly for mornings like this that I knew would happen," she smiled. Rachel smiled at her pulling the cantaloupe and grapefruit out, knowing Tom and Aaron would be up first. Mike started a second pot of coffee.

The whole group, save for Caleb was milling around the kitchen. Zach and Jack were sitting at the table, eating their pancakes and sausages, being the last to get up, except for Bub. Dave sat next to Jack, sipping his coffee. "How was it last night," he smiled.

"It was awesome and amazing Uncle Dave."

"God damnit Bub," Mike mumbled.

"Bro," Zach smiled. "I got it." He looked at Lex. "Get Bub up." The rest shared their memories of the night before as Lex came back up the steps.

Dave eyed Zach. "She didn't bark; and I didn't hear a lick you silly session."

"She's Mudg's granddaughter," Zach smiled. Dave looked Zach in eye. "Give her a chance Big Dog to prove her bloodline," he smiled. Jack snickered, knowing what was coming next

Caleb walked into the kitchen five minutes later, wearing sport shorts and a sweatshirt. "Who the hell sent the damn dog downstairs to pull the covers off me?"

Zach just smiled at Dave, sticking in another fork full of pancakes with a twist to send a message. Aaron smiled. "Busted Uncle Dave," Jack giggled, eating his pancakes.

"Big time Uncle Dave," Aaron smiled, rubbing Dave's shoulder.

"You know," Dave said, "I can find better people to travel with."

"But none that will love you as much," Caleigh smiled, kissing his cheek. "I've got a bath towel and washcloth laid out for you in Zach and my bathroom." She lovingly rubbed his cheek whiskers. "Why don't you bat first," she smiled.

"What about your father-in-law?"

"While he's dark haired, he's not Italian like you."

Tom smiled. "I get to have another cup of coffee."

Jack looked at Dave. "Don't you say it again kid." Zach and Jack shared a high five as the group roared with laughter. Dave headed towards the steps, mumbling to himself. "I helped those two idiots." Zach and Jack looked at each other and shared another high five. The group laughed more as Aaron headed for the steps to shave while Dave showered. Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder.

Two hours later, the group enjoyed down time on the back patio. Aaron looked at his oldest son. "What changed?"

"Dad?"

"You guys didn't start off too great; one win with four losses. But you seem like you're getting it together."

"Honestly Dad?" Aaron nodded. "Minnie," Zach smiled. Aaron, Dave and Tom gave him a questioned look. Mike and Caleb looked at him as well.

"Spring training is exactly that; run through how many players you can to see who fits. I could get no rhythm with the pitching staff." Zach smiled. "And honestly, they didn't trust me." Aaron looked at him. "Dad, it's the guy thing that you and Uncle Dave deal with." Tom looked at him. "He's the smart guy with the engineering degree and the handpicked protégé. That doesn't go well with guys that have worked their way up through the minors. They would throw the pitch I wanted; but not in the location I wanted."

"And Minnie," Dave asked.

Zach smiled. "You should look at the sports page closer that than the stock market reports." Tom and Aaron softly chuckled. "Uncle Dave, Minnie is currently leading the major leagues with three wins and an ERA that is just south of one point zero."

"For those of us that don't speak baseball Zach," Mike said.

"You don't chew out teammates for what they do wrong; a true team leads by example even though our bullpen let us down the first couple of games.. The rest of the pitchers are seeing what Minnie is doing with the two us of on the same page. Chuck called it. 'Let them come to you'. They have." Zach smiled. "Folty and Julio were on board when I came up last season." Aaron, Dave and Tom looked at him. "When Bart got on board," he smiled. "And Rad; the rest figured it out."

"You rule the roost," Dave proudly smiled.

"Uncle Dave, it's my job to protect their strike zone and guide them. Our relief pitchers are bunch of young guys that need to learn from the veterans. And they are highly envious of Minnie's success with him being so young; and a college teammate. Honestly, they haven't played nice with him. But they're beginning to see the light," Zach smiled. "I know what I'm doing with each of them."

"They can be like that," Mike asked.

"Alpha male human nature Mike," Aaron smiled. "Why Dave has made millions writing about it."

"Really?"

Dave shook his head. "The sports world is filled with alpha males." Mike looked at him. "Luckily most don't kill. But the Hernandez case with the football player is a classic example." Mike eyed more deeply. "Athletes by nature, given their competiveness are alpha males. Then add the money they make. And if they don't have the family background that Zach has; it's a mixture for problems."

Zach, Aaron and Dave nodded at Mike. "Mike I wanted to kick their asses; but in this alpha male world – you don't demand respect; you earn it."

"Geez Zach; I just thought you played baseball," Tom smiled.

Dave looked at Zach. "How is it handling the knuckleballer?"

"Rad has been wonderful working with all the catchers to learn his stuff; especially me. We have a bullpen session every day," Zach smiled.

"Bro, you know I watch a lot of baseball." Zach nodded at Caleb. "You've got five starting pitchers?"

"To protect our young bullpen," Zach said. "Honestly Bub, I think it's a good call by Chuck. Julio, Bart and Rad are getting older; Folty and Minnie are just the opposite. They all could use the extra day rest."

"What about tomorrow," Aaron asked.

"It's Easter Sunday dad," Zach smiled, "and I don't catch on Sunday day games after two night games. We go to eight o'clock church and then have breakfast together here." Just then the ladies joined them.

"Breakfast is already made for tomorrow," Beth said, putting her hand Aaron's shoulder. "It bakes while we're in church."

"With a little advice from Sean," Caleigh smiled, sitting down in Zach's lap.

"I've got to be there by eleven thirty to take some BP," Zach smiled.

"What about me," Jack asked, joining the conversation after playing with Lexie.

"Sorry bro, you're in the suite tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," Jack said. "I can finally have a hot dog instead of healthy food." Beth and Aaron shook their heads as the rest laughed.

###

 **A/N: OK, doing a little refresher: skipper is what the manager or lead coach of the team is called. RBI is run batted in; aka Zach's hit scored two runs.**

 **Now the tutor on baseball nicknames; Folty is Mike Foltynewicz. Bart is Bartolo Colon; a free agent signing the Braves pulled off from their arch rival the Mets. Rad is RA Dickey; another veteran pitcher that throws a knuckleball. A knuckleball pitch has a mind of its own; truly. It swerves and drops as it heads toward homeplate. Batters hate it. It's a catcher's worst nightmare because it's truly guess work where the pitch is going to end up. There is no location involved like regular pitchers like Andy. Julio Tehran is another veteran pitcher that signed with Braves a few years back. He is considered the "ace" or best pitcher of the pitching staff.**

 **Sorry about Bart my mentor. *Jedi Master bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *sets out tissue box for my OK teacher* :D**

Chapter 6

The pre-game ceremonies Saturday were almost as special as the ones the night before. Throwing out the ceremonial first pitch were the living members of the Atlanta Braves that were now inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame besides Henry Aaron: Gaylord Perry, Phil Niekro, Bobby Cox, Tom Glavine, John Smoltz and Greg Maddux, all wearing their Braves jersey tops. To catch their pitches were the young players of Braves, including Freddie and Swannie. Of course, Zach caught for Maddux. Caleigh smiled at Aaron as Zach trotted out to Maddux like the rest of the young players to give them the ball they threw.

Zach widely smiled at Maddux. "This is dream come true."

Maddux smiled at him. "You keep being you using that head of yours. Just relax and let the rest fall together."

"Thanks Maddog," Zach smiled, shaking his hand.

As the entire group headed down the dugout steps, Maddux stopped in front of Jack. "Hi Jack," he smiled. "How's school going?"

"It's the home stretch Greg," Jack smiled. "I can see summer recess from here."

Maddux laughed, pulled out a pen, signed the ball in his hand and gave it to Jack. "Make sure your brother gets that," he winked.

"You got it Greg," Jack broadly smiled.

Cox softly knocked on Jack's helmet. "Hey kid," he smiled.

"Hi Bobby," Jack smiled back. As the retired players moved up the tunnel, Jack made a beeline for the lockerroom, found Zach's well stashed lock box key and put the ball in there. He locked it, put the key back and ran back towards the dugout.

The Atlanta gay men's choir sang another amazing rendition of the national anthem with five vintage World War Two fighters doing the flyover at the end.

As the fourth inning was about to start, Greg and Cathy Maddux, along with Bobby and Pam Cox, came into the suite from the Presidential suite next door. Schuerholz quickly made the introductions. Watching the game, Cathy pulled Caleigh aside. "I know it's tough with him being gone; and having two homes. Then add the kids later. If you need _any_ advice, I'm here for you."

Caleigh looked at her. "Has your cell number changed?" Cathy shook her head. Caleigh smiled, showing Cathy her contact list on her cellphone. They exchanged email addresses to keep in touch as well.

Greg stood by Aaron watching the game. He shook his head as Zach deftly blocked a pitch that got away from Andy that he threw in the dirt around homeplate. "He's got all the tools; the best being his brain. And if something should happen to him…,"

"God forbid," Schuerholz interjected.

Maddux smiled and winked at Aaron. "He kept his promise to his mom. Aaron," Maddux said, "enjoy the ride dad," he deeply smiled.

"Thanks Greg," Aaron smiled, shaking his hand.

Bobby walked up to Beth. "What the hell are you feeding Jack? Grow pup?" Everyone in the suite roared with laughter.

Zach and Freddie had a monster night backing Minnie. They both went three for four batting with back to back homeruns in the first inning. The early two run cushion was all Minnie needed. Andy threw a three hit shutout. The Braves won 5-0 and everyone was out of the stadium a little past nine o'clock.

Jack was waiting on Zach as he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come on Zach; hurry up. I'm hungry."

Zach smiled and quickly dressed. He opened the lock box and looked in. Jack beamed at him. "Whoa," Zach said.

"Maddog wanted you to have that bro." The Brothers Hotchner, after a Golden Arches drive-through were both in bed by eleven.

-00CM00-

The whole family, including Dave, attended eight o'clock Easter service at Zach and Caleigh's southern home church. But they all quickly sped home to eat breakfast to get Zach on his way as everyone admired Zach's new treasure.

Dave winked at Beth and Caleigh. "I think I've already got his birthday present in mind," he broadly smiled with a whisper.

"Uncle Dave, you know how much that ball means to Zach," Caleigh said, looking at him. Dave nodded. "Do it up in right in traditional Rossi style," she smiled.

"All over that my dear," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek.

"What about after the game," Zach asked, gathering his things.

"You're cooking me ribs on the grill," Dave smiled. "We all can sleep on the jet home."

"You do have your good moments Uncle Dave," Jack said. Rachel and Tom snickered.

Dave glared at Aaron and Beth. "The over-grown one I know I have to put up with – he can kick my ass. You two can't do anything with the growing squirt?"

Aaron gave Dave his smile. "No; he keeps you young and on your toes. The team needs that."

"Busted Uncle Dave," Beth smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

The ending for the families' baseball weekend was Zach hitting a pinch hit, walk-off homerun in the bottom of the ninth for the game winner.

Dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned up by seven. Zach looked at his dad. "What time you flying?"

"Dave's car service is picking us in an hour." They spent the time in the backyard with Zach and Jack playing with Lex.

"They need that together," Rachel smiled.

"Yes they do," Caleigh said, putting her arm around her mom.

The good-byes, as always were tough; especially the Brothers Hotchner and Caleigh with her mom. "We've got June bro," Zach said, hugging Jack. "The day after my birthday, we've got a three game series with the Nats." He looked at Jack. "Should I have Nattie get an away uniform ready for you? I know your loyalties Jack and I respect that." He looked at Jack thinking. "But if you want that, you fly home with me and the team for a long homestand, doing your job," he smiled. "We have Father's Day in Atlanta with dad."

"You don't play fair," Jack said.

"That's blackmail," Caleb said.

"It's working," Jack said. "I'm in."

"Then start counting days bro," Zach smiled, hugging Jack.

Letting Jack go, Mike wagged a finger at Zach with a deep stare. Zach stared back. Mike broadly smiled. "You brothers enjoy that. I'll be down some time later in the summer for a weekend."

Zach hugged Mike. "Thanks for coming bro; take care you." They shared a handshake. Zach said good-bye to the rest of Caleigh's family as she said good-bye to his family. Zach pulled Rachel into a deep hug, whispering in her ear.

"I know she does Zach," Rachel whispered back. "We'll be here as much as we can."

Zach deeply hugged Beth. "I'm gonna miss you much."

"Likewise," Beth said, hugging Zach deeply. She kissed his cheek.

Zach looked at Dave. "Thanks; again Uncle Dave."

Dave pulled him into a hug. "You do your job kiddo; number one being keep loving that wife of yours."

Zach pulled out of the hug. "You're giving me marriage advice?" The group roared with laughter which took the sharp edge off the hurt of saying good-bye.

"Asshole," Dave growled, pulling Zach to him.

"Been called that more than once Uncle Dave." They held their hug for a couple seconds more.

Dave laughed. "The joys of being married kiddo." The group laughed more.

Aaron pulled Zach to him. "I'm proud of you son; and love you."

"I'm proud of you dad; you're my superhero. I just get to play baseball."

"I've learned it's a bit more than that this weekend," Tom said.

Zach deeply hugged his dad. "Take care you; be safe; watch out for the old fart; take care of your team. I've got my end."

"That's all I ask of you my son; I've got my end."

"I love you dad."

-00CM00-

Epilogue

Taking two days off, Aaron Hotchner was in his office at seven the next morning to go through all the emails that needed his attention. Dave was in by eight-thirty, a rarity, to do the same. The whole team noticed.

The two of them came into the Round Table Room promptly at ten. "Let's get started," Hotch said.

"Time out on that play Hotch," Morgan said, looking into Hotch's eyes. Hotch knew where the conversation was going and didn't give his usual glare, giving Morgan his soft smile.

"That good," Tara smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Rossi smiled, touching her shoulder. The team all beamed.

"Sorry boss man," Garcia said. "We don't do the dirty deets until we get the good ones." She looked at Hotch. "What was yours," she smiled, knowing she had a soft spot in Hotch's heart.

"Seeing my two sons in Atlanta Braves uniforms, doing their jobs," he proudly smiled, "especially during the national anthem Friday night."

"That," JJ smiled, pointing at Hotch, "is a keeper. The FoxSports South coverage showed Zach and Jack," she smiled more. Hotch looked at her. "I, Will and the boys loved that. We watched all three games together. Henry sorta insisted that his dad get the MLB package to keep up with Zach. Will didn't put up much of fight." Garcia pointed at her with her large smile. Tara joined her.

"Big Dog," Morgan smiled at Rossi.

Dave thought for a second. "A walk-off homerun was pretty sweet," he broadly smiled. Morgan sitting next to him rubbed his shoulder. "However, the highlight for me was seeing Zach catch a pitch from his childhood idol. That is something Zach will never forget." Aaron smiled at the memory as well.

"I saw the walk-off homerun," Reid said. "It was pretty awesome."

Hotch and Dave shared a look. Garcia looked at the team. "I think they know," she whispered.

Hotch shook his head. "All I want to know is if I have to deal with any of my team getting DUI's leaving the party at the LaMontagne's."

"You're good on that point sir," Garcia smiled.

"Thank you."

Before Hotch could again say his immortal words to start a briefing, Dave looked around the table. "Just tell me you all had a good time and ate as well as we did yesterday," he smiled.

"Check Big Dog," Morgan smiled with a point.

"We all just might be a little tired," Reid added.

"In that club kid," Dave smiled.

"Now Garcia."

###

 **A/N: Maddog was Greg Maddux's nickname as a baseball player. The Golden Arches is McDonald's. I think most of my international readers know that. I'm just doing CMA – covering my assets. ;)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. And I'll say it again: just simply reading. All of that is deeply, deeply appreciated.**

 ***Jedi Knight bow***


End file.
